


Coffee Talk

by Shermanator7



Series: Brittana Shorts [1]
Category: Glee
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:26:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24382018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shermanator7/pseuds/Shermanator7
Summary: Rachel can tell something’s bothering Santana so even though they’re not friends Rachel decides to help.
Relationships: Santana Lopez/Brittany S. Pierce
Series: Brittana Shorts [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1819513
Comments: 5
Kudos: 56





	1. Chapter 1

People automatically assumed that Rachel Berry didn’t pay attention to anyone but herself. And sure maybe if you were talking about Freshmen or Sophomore year Rachel you would probably be right. But she’s grown since then. Now during Glee practice she pays more attention to others besides wether they have correct pitch or if they’re smiling on stage. She really tries to focus on how they talk and look at each other. And one person she’s especially interested in is Santana. 

She’s noticed how Santana watched Brittany dance. She could see the sense of love in her eyes whenever Brittany sang a solo in Glee club. However she also saw the way Santana watched Brittany when another guy flirted with her. She could see the jealousy Santana felt as Artie or Sam or even Finn ogled at her. 

But the worst thing she could see was the pain. The pain that Santana tried to hide whenever Brittany talked about her sexual escapades or when Kurt talked about his confrontations with Karofsky. She tried to hide it by constantly insulting others or getting with other boys. Rachel could tell and she was gonna get to the bottom of it. 

One day Rachel noticed Brittany’s absence from Glee practice and she could tell Santana was feeling lonely. So that practice she walked over and sat down next to the Latina. 

“What are you doing hobbit,” she snapped. 

“I just couldn’t help but notice that you seemed lonely without Brittany here. So I sought to remedy that. However if you don’t want my company I’d be more than happy to...”

“Just sit down and shut up,” Santana interrupted. 

Rachel was caught off guard by the abruptness but she quickly sat down. 

“So how is Brittany,” Rachel asked trying to be subtle.

Santana glanced over at her former enemy with a confused glance. 

“What’s that’s supposed to mean. It’s not like we’re dating or anything,” she said bitterly. 

Rachel took a small breath before replying. 

“Yes I’m aware of that, I was simply asking about the state of your friendship,” Rachel replied slightly frustrated with Santana’s short temper. 

“Well really it’s none of your business. But if I’m being honest it’s been better.”

Rachel wanted to further investigate but Mr. Schuester arrived and started on that weeks assignment. 

After practice Santana stood quickly and started towards the door unfortunately for her Rachel was right behind her. 

“Santana I was wondering if you would want to go with me to the Lima Bean for a cup of coffee between girls,” she asked. 

Santana turned towards Rachel and for some reason she said yes. Normally she would’ve been borderline repulsed by the hobbits offer but for some reason she felt the need to talk with somebody. 

So the two “friends” made their way to the coffee shop and before long they were sitting across from one another. 

“So Santana I must admit I have somewhat of an ulterior motive for bringing you here.”

“You better not try to flirt with me Berry,” Santana replied sarcastically. 

“Of course not Santana. As you know I’m loyal to Finn, and loyal to men in general,” she replied flustered. 

Santana laughed at Rachel’s discomfort but quickly the girl recovered. 

“I brought you here to talk with you about Brittany.”

Santana rolled her eyes and was about to stand up when Rachel stopped her. 

“Look Santana I’ve seen the way you look at her during Glee club. And I don’t want you to be ashamed or feel like you have to hide something from everyone.”

“Listen Berry. You don’t know a damn thing about me. Brittany is my best friend okay. Yeah I may stare at her when she dances and yeah I may think she’s gorgeous but that doesn’t mean a thing.”

“I understand you trying to hide this complex emotions and I understand that you’re only lashing out due to fear.”

“No I’m lashing out because you’re making assumptions about me. Acting like you know anything about me or my feelings.”

“Santana please just listen for a second. You’re my friend, wether you agree or not is up to you. I want you to be happy and when I see the way Brittany makes you light up in Glee club I know she’s the one. And I think you’re afraid to admit it.”

Santana paused for a moment before looking directly at Rachel. 

“Do you see how Kurt gets treated everyday. People shoving him around and calling him names. He had to transfer to get away from it and now that he’s back it may not be as bad but it’s still there. I can’t let that happen to Brittany. I can’t have people calling her a dyke because she’s with me.”

Rachel was silent. She could honestly understand what Santana was telling her. And she felt bad. 

“You can’t keep these feelings inside Santana. It’s not healthy and you’ll just keep getting more and more bitter and you’ll push everyone away until you’re all alone,” Rachel said more bluntly than she intended. 

Santana was taken aback by Rachel’s sudden outburst but she looked down and thought about what she said. 

“I really hate to say it Hobbit.... but you’re right. I just can’t handle the thought of her being hurt. And if sacrificing my feelings is the price for saving hers then so be it.” 

Rachel couldn’t help but feel bad for Santana. She could relate to having to hide feelings since she always had to do when a Finn was dating Quinn. 

“Santana if you love Brittany like I know you do then you’ll do everything you can to protect her wether you’re together or not. Tell her how you feel Santana and worry about what others think later.” 

Santana took a drink of her coffee thinking over what Rachel has told her. She can’t think of what to tell her so she decides to got he simple route. 

“Thank you,” she says. “Your really the last person who I expected to tell me this but it’s really what I needed.” 

And then Santana did something she never thought she’d do. She stood up to hug Rachel Berry.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day Brittany was back in school. Apparently she spent the previous day having to negotiate with criminals who had business with Lord Tubbington. 

Even though she should’ve been excited for her best friends return to school Santana spent most of the day avoiding Brittany as subtly as possible. When they had a shared class Santana simply told Brittany she needed a different classmates help and sat with them. The blonde seemed to believe it until the final bell of the day rang. Santana knew she couldn’t keep up the avoiding all day but it was fine because she had mentally prepared a competent confession. So after school when she saw the blond approaching her she took a deep breath. 

“Hey Britt Britt,” Santana said brightly. 

Brittany smiled as she turned towards her best friend happy to finally have her attention. 

“I was wondering if you’d wanna get our Breadstix on tonight. There’s some stuff I wanna talk to you about.”

Brittany leans towards Santana and whispers. 

“Is this about Lord Tubbington’s return to ecstasy?” 

“Um.... no not exactly.”

“Okay good because honestly it’s still kinda hard for me to talk about,” she replied. 

The two agreed to meet at Breadstix at 5 so Santana rushed home to get ready. Even though she had two hours to spare she wanted to look perfect. She debated between every hair style she could before ultimately deciding on keeping it down. She picked out a cute outfit and put it on after a long shower. She checked herself in the mirror and was honestly impressed by what she saw. So she took a deep breath and prepared to meet Brittany. 

The car ride over she felt a sense of nervousness she’d never felt before. In her head she kept running through what she’d say and how she’d say it well trying to think of what Brittany would say in response. When she arrived at Breadstix she felt like she couldn’t get out of the car. After a minute of self encouragement she opened the door and stepped out. Once inside she glanced around the restaurant until she spotted the blonde at a booth waiting for her. She walked through until she got to the booth where she gave Brittany a nervous smile. 

“Hey San,” Brittany said excitedly. 

“Hey Britt Britt,” Santana replied before sitting across from her. 

Santana was about to say something else but as she looked in Brittany’s eyes she became lost. She was suddenly reminded of all her feelings for the girl. She thought about their first meeting at Cheer camp and their first “practice” kiss in Brittany’s backyard. All those memories made it hard for her to put words together but after a minute she managed to talk. 

“I asked you here cause I needed to talk about something. Something that I’ve been feeling for awhile. You know how I tell you all our kisses are just for “practice”.

“Oh yeah I love our sweet lady kisses,” Brittany replied excitedly. 

“Well if I’m being honest Britt, I always felt a bit more than that. When we kiss it’s not like kissing boys. I guess I should just say it. I really like you Brittany. More than anybody else. And I wanna be with you despite what other people might think.”

Brittany smiled as Santana poured out her feelings to her. Once she was done Brittany put her hand out towards the brunette. Santana stared at her hand for a second but slowly she took it and interlocked their fingers. 

“This is a good first step,” Brittany said smiling. 

“What do you mean,” Santana asked?

“Well if you like me and I like you then we should be a thing right?”

Santana loved Brittany’s innocent look at relationships so she nodded. 

“You do know that there’s gonna be trouble. Some people are gonna hate us together and tell us it’s wrong.”

“I don’t care San. They’re just jealous the two hottest girls on Earth are only having hot lady sex with each other and nobody else.”

Santana couldn’t help but laugh at the comment and as she continued to look into Brittany’s beautiful blue eyes she felt lost in love. She just thought about the future with the gorgeous girl across from her. And as Brittany started telling a story about Lord Tubbington Santana couldn’t help but stare. Finally feeling happy. And as much as Santana couldn’t believe it it was all thanks to a Rachel Berry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading Coffee Talk. I have several other Brittana stories and I’d really appreciate if you gave them a look. Comments are also hugely appreciated.

**Author's Note:**

> I’m working on chapter 2 right now so look out for that. I absolutely love getting comments and reviews so I’d really appreciating them.


End file.
